Problem: Gabriela is 76 years old and Brandon is 20 years old. How many years will it take until Gabriela is only 3 times as old as Brandon?
Solution: We can use the given information to write down an equation about how many years it will take. Let $y$ be the number of years that it will take. In $y$ years, Gabriela will be $76 + y$ years old and Brandon will be $20 + y$ years old. At that time, Gabriela will be 3 times as old as Brandon. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $76 + y = 3 (20 + y)$ Simplifying the right side of this equation, we get: $76 + y = 60 + 3 y$ Solving for $y$ , we get: $2 y = 16$ $y = 8$.